byronfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger Wants to Play a Game!
Tigger Wants to Play a Game! is the 12th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Contents Characters Present *§ Tigger *§ Candace (North America) *§ Tickety Tock *§ Thomas *§ Cinderella *§ Tinkerbell *§ Phineas *§ Ferb *§ Donald Duck *§ Goofy *§ Lilo & Annie *§ Magenta *§ Bear *§ Eeyore *§ Wolf *§ Frog *§ Fox *§ Pig *§ Goat *§ Alligator Summary Candace and Tigger play some fun games indoors and outdoors. Recap *Today, all sorts of games are being played at the Tigger's Clues house, starting with hide and seek. We help Candace find Tigger and he'd like to play again, but it would seem Tigger doesn't want to play any more hide and seek. They play Tigger's Clues to figure out what game Tigger wanted to play instead of hide and seek. The first clue was a tape player. Candace draws a Taper player as the first clue in her notebook. After that, they help Cinderella and Tinkerbell with a jigsaw puzzle. Candace finds the second clue on A Tape Cassette. Candace draws the Tape Cassette on the next page in her notebook. Later, Candace and Tigger had to find their way to Magenta’s house by using a riddle. After finding the right places, they find Magenta house. After the visit, Candace had to find the third clue. She finds it on the chair. Candace draws the third clue, a chair in her notebook. she skidoos back home and had to put all the clues together. Candace thought it was the Musical Bears game. But the answer that Tigger wanted to play was Musical Chairs. After figuring out Tigger's Clues, they play the game. After that, Candace sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia * The jigsaw puzzle was a picture of Thomas's Birthday party when everyone was playing treasure hunt. * After Candace studied the map, she makes up a tune to help her remember the places she and Tigger had to take to find Magenta house. *Candace forgets to bring the map after skidooing into a magenta colored puppy town. *§ The middle of this episode's closing credits music is based on the music from What Does Tigger Want to Do on a Rainy Day?. *§ Tigger makes a whimpering sound after Candace tells him that she'll play hide and seek again. *§ The Mailtime footage uses the same as the earlier episode A Snowy Day. *§ This is the another episode where Candace didn't look at the viewers when he yells out "Mail!". *§ This was the only episode in Season 1 and the only episode in the series where Candace doesn't say "Tigger Skidoo we can too". She says "Na na na, na na na" instead. *§ When Candace says "The Mail's here!", his voice from late Season 1 is used. *§ The Thinking Time segment music was later reused in Shy during the skidoo segment and at the end. *§ Candace's picture of Tigger from Adventures in Art can be seen in this episode. *§ This is the fourth episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. Goofs *§ You can easily tell this as there is no piece of paper above the spiral from the way he's holding it. *When Candace says "Wow, making your own Puzzles that brilliant!" A boom mic is seen for a few seconds Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes